Valentine
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: One-shot Kimberly has to tell her husband that she is sorry. Kim/Tommy


A/N: Okay so here is my Valentine gift to everyone. This is just a little something that I wrote in my spare time.

XXXX

"_Kimberly if you trusted me then you wouldn't ask me that." _It was the same thing Kim had been thinking about for the past week. It was not their finest moment since Tommy was staying at Jason and Trini's right now. She paced their room and went back over their fight each word that was said. Could she have been wrong? She knew for a fact that she didn't mean for Tommy to actually move out but he was a gentleman and he had done just that. Jason had called her last night to say that she needed to forgive her husband for whatever he had done wrong so that he and Trini could get some sleep. Trini had called the day before to tell her the same thing. After thinking, she might have been wrong in what she had seen. It was very possible that she was wrong or more like she was very wrong. Sharon had explained everything to her but Tommy wasn't taking her calls at the moment. Probably because he didn't do anything wrong. She just wanted to see him and tell him how sorry she was. Looking at the calendar she saw that Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Smiling she grabbed her purse and headed to the mall. She had an idea and hopefully her husband would forgive her and come back home. They had been married way too long for them to break up over a misunderstanding.

XXXX

"Tommy, you are driving me crazy." Jason said sitting on the couch. "Just go back to your wife; I'm sure that she will welcome you back with open arms." He said looking at his best friend.

"I was not the one that was wrong. She needs to come to me." He said pacing from the kitchen to the living room.

"Dude that is not how it works." Rocky said walking in with a sandwich and a glass of tea.

"You bring your own food to Jason's house?" Tommy asked looking over at him.

"Uh yea, have you seen the state of their cabinets?" He asked as Jason shook his head.

"Rocky, I heard that and I am making food." Trini yelled from the kitchen.

"I told him that you were but he demanded to bring food." Aisha said coming into the house along with Adam and Tanya. Tommy sighed and finally sat down. He wanted to just go to his wife but she had been wrong about him and Sharon. He would never cheat on him no matter who the woman was. He loved Kim too much to ever do that to her.

"So you still camping out here?" Adam asked sitting down next to Jason.

"Yea he is but I am trying to tell him to go to Kim or at least answer her phone calls." Jason commented glaring at Tommy. He had been telling Tommy all week to go back to Kim.

"Guys, I am not in the wrong here. I wasn't doing anything with anyone. Kim just got the wrong idea." He said.

"Yea I'm sure she did but its your job to say that you are sorry." Rocky said as Jason and Adam nodded. Tommy just shook his head. They were wrong but on the off chance they weren't then he had plans for next week. He would woo her back if that's what it took.

XXXX

Kim smiled as she paid for the dress. It was perfect and she couldn't wait to see what Tommy thought when he saw her in this dress. Unlike the other twenty or so that hung in her closet this one wasn't pink. It was a brilliant bright white that made her skin glow or at least the saleslady told her it did. She remembered that Tommy loved to see her in either white or green. It was like his way of claiming her which always sent a thrill through her. Leaving the store, she made her way to the shoe store. She had to have an awesome pair of shoes to go with the dress. She had already called Ernie and had her plans in place. Trini had been her next call because she had to get Tommy there for her plan to work. Walking into the shoe store, she found the perfect pair of black strappy high heel sandals. They were exactly what she wanted and she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

XXXX

"Hey Zack, I'm glad that you could make it. When Kim had called I wasn't sure where I would find this." Ernie said as Zack nodded. Kim had called him too to outline her plan. It was something to see Kim make plans to tell her husband that she was sorry. Tommy normally had that job but it was great to see Tommy receive the same treatment. They were perfect for each other just like they had been back in high school.

"No problem Ernie. I want this to work as well." He said as Ernie laughed. They both remembered the last fight that Tommy and Kim had. Tommy had arranged with Ernie to have the entire Youth Center and he had decorated it in tons of pink hearts. It was like the day that Kim had come back to Angel Grove once she had won the Gold Medal at the Pan Global games. After she had sent that letter, no one believed that they would get back together but Tommy did. He had agreed to let Kim train but the moment that he knew she was coming back, he had planned everything even had Jason pick her up at the airport. It had been a beautiful moment when Kim saw Tommy standing in the park waiting for her at their spot. They had been together since that moment much to everyone's surprise and delight. Their wedding was just icing on the cake for their friends.

XXXX

"Well how did you sleep?" Jason asked Tommy the next morning.

"Not well but then again I haven't all week." Tommy said eating his cereal.

"I told you how to cure that." He said as Tommy just shook his head. Sometimes his friends were against him. "Anyway we are all heading to Ernie's this afternoon." He said.

"For Valentine's Day? I don't think so." Tommy replied. He didn't need to be around other couples right now.

"Just to get together before our dinner dates later on." Trini supplied. She had just poured her cereal and milk when she heard their conversation.

"You are going to Ernie's before going out? What you don't see everyone enough?" Tommy asked looking from Trini to Jason.

"Actually Ernie asked us to come by, he said that he has a surprise for us." Jason responded.

"Oh okay I guess I can make it." He said finishing up before getting ready for work.

"You think that he will be there?" Jason asked his wife in hushed tones.

"He said he would so yea I think so." She said as she ate her breakfast. Jason sighed before placing his dishes in the sink. He had to get ready for work as well.

XXXX

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? You might just want to find Tommy and tell him that you were wrong and that you are sorry." Aisha said as she stood next to Kim.

"It's perfect and how do I look?" Kim asked spinning around in her dress.

"Well I would say beautiful but that's Tommy word for you but you look great." She said with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me get this together and don't worry I will tell Tommy that I'm sorry." She said which made Aisha happy. It had been a hard week on all of the friends but they knew that Tommy and Kim would have to work this out themselves without any help. "Okay well you better take your seat." She said as Aisha nodded. Kim watched her walked back to her group of friends and Tommy. He looked amazing since it had been too long since she had even seen him. She couldn't wait to get him alone so that she could tell him how sorry she was and that she was wrong for not trusting him. If he wanted then she would get down on her knees to beg his forgiveness.

XXXX

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming. I have a special treat for you. One of our very own stars is here to sing to you for Valentine's Day." Ernie said as everyone clapped and waited for whoever Ernie was talking about. The lights dimmed as the crowd quieted down.

XXXX

Kim took a breath before walking onto the stage that Ernie and Zack had set up for her. She picked up the microphone as the music started. She knew that from where Tommy was sitting that he didn't have a clear view of her which is what she wanted. The lights were still low enough that not really anyone could tell who it was on the stage. The only ones who really knew that it was her were her friends and Ernie. Listening to the beats she took a breath and started to sing the first line.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

Tommy had not really been interested on who had taken the stage. He just wanted to go home and see his wife. He changed his mind when he realized that his wife was on stage singing and he knew that she was singing to him. She had set this up as her apology. Smiling he leaned forward and watched as the spotlight came on and was aim right at her. He couldn't seem to breathe for a few seconds because of what she was wearing. She was wearing some short white dress with killer heels that he would like to see her in at home in the privacy of their bedroom. Shaking his head, he focused on her and the words she was singing. He really loved this song when she had first sung it to him two years ago. She had told him then that she would sing it to him every year on Valentine's Day. He just didn't think that she would this year since they were fighting but he was glad that she was singing it to him. It just proved that they had something special.

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Jason smiled as he watched Tommy become wrapped up in Kim's song. He was glad that this was working because Tommy really needed to go back home to his wife. A week was really too long to have someone in your house who was fighting with his wife who also happened to be your little sister. Leaning back in his chair he watched as the magic happened between Kim and Tommy.

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
_

Kim felt the tears threatening but she sang anyway. Tommy hadn't jumped up from the table yet. It was a good sign that he was still listening to her. It meant that they still had something special.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
_

Tommy got up and walked over to the edge of the stage. He knew that Kim had one last little part but he didn't want her to sing it alone. It had taken all that he had to just sit there but he just couldn't anymore. He stood by as she took a breath before the last lines of the song.

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

XXXX

"Tommy, you know that I am sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of anything without hearing you out. I should have trusted you more." Kim said later that night in their bed. Smiling she knew that they probably should have talked before falling into bed but they hadn't seen each other in a week so they really couldn't help that part.

"Kim, I shouldn't have left. You didn't need more time to think about our fight. I know that you trusted me, you were just angry." He said tucking her into her side.

"I shouldn't have let you leave. I'm happy that you stayed to listen to me sing." She said leaning up to look him in the eye.

"Its tradition and I couldn't let you sing it to anyone else but me." He said smiling at her. "You know I love you right?" He asked.

"Yes I do and I love you." She said kissing his lips before rolling back into side. They talked on into the night about the past week. Kim made a mental note to send a gift basket to Jason and Trini. She was sure that they had had it rough over the past week with Tommy. He was all she needed, her valentine.

XXXX

Okay just a quick one-shot that I hope everyone liked. Anyway Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! The song is Valentine by Martina McBride


End file.
